


The One and Only Spider Man

by blazingstar29



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider - Fandom, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ben Parker Dies, Character Death, Crying, Hurt Peter Parker, Identity Reveal, Mentioned Ben Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Spider-Man Identity Reveal, Spider-Man Interacting with New Yorkers, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingstar29/pseuds/blazingstar29
Summary: Spider Man's identity is revealed (willingly) to New York. The cost? Greater then they ever thought.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 305
Collections: Spider-Man Public Identity Reveal





	The One and Only Spider Man

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't exactly happy, this isn't exactly sad. Read the tags.

Time’s square is never silent. But when all of the screens go dark the bustling crowds still, confused, worried. They watched expectantly; they don’t have to wait long.

The video has a few seconds of jolty footage before it settles. In the frame is an older teen, obviously sitting on his bedroom covered in fan merch. He takes a breath and when he starts speaking there is a tremor in his voice.

“If you’re watching this, something’s gone wrong. Or maybe I just died of old age and I somehow kept the biggest secret of my entire life,” he laughs awkwardly, shutting his eyes for a second. His resolve is breaking, after all what eighteen year old accepts their imminent mortality?

“Anyway, my name is Peter Parker at this time of recording I am 18 years old. And I, am the one and only Spider Man. And if this goes badly then that’s why you’re seeing this.” 

Peter rubs the back of his neck, in the background there is an unmade bed with a Lego Death star sitting _way_ to close to the edge. The people on the streets are warming to this who captivated them.

“My parents died a long time ago, so I was raised by my aunt and uncle, Ben and May. Ben died two years ago. Ever since it’s just been May and me.

Something I have kept from everyone in my life for a long time, is my identity. Two weeks before Ben died, I was bitten by a radioactive Spider. I jumped around Queens for a few months in, in basically my pyjamas.” He giggles for a moment; the New Yorkers laugh with him. They are piecing together the story; they hold their breath.

“And then, well, around this time I was approached by Mr. Stark. He um, he changed my life. Thank you, sir. I know I wouldn’t have the opportunities without your help, you help me and May so much, thank you. Anyways, um, I was recruited to make up numbers in the Avengers, uh, Walmart parking lot fight.” Peter’s voice was cracking along with the New Yorker’s stony hearts.

“From here, many of you know the story, I swung around, saved New York from my dates father, um, I died. A lot of us did, the snap turned our lives’ upside down, but we were regenerated. I went to Europe, didn’t die, saved those guys. And now, we’re back here.” Peter rubbed his face with sweater covered hands. When his face resurfaced his eyes were looking like they were on the worse end of being puffy.

“My name is Peter Parker, I am the one and only Spider Man. And if you’re watching this now,” Peter hiccup. The fact was he accepted his possible early grave, it just didn’t mean he looked forward to it, or the effect it would have on those around him. “I have died. I like to hope I died saving the world, but knowing me, I probably just had a freak accident with a cyclist after the cool stuff is over.”

“There are so many things I want to apologise for. I’m sorry Liz, I’m sorry Ben, god, May, I’m so sorry.” The teen pauses from his monologue to rub his eye aggressively. “Mr. Stark, I, I’m sorry for the grey hair and the heart problems.”

Peter tilted his head back and huffed out a breath as he tried to compose himself.

To whoever is out there now, whoever is listening. I’m passing the torch on to you, to the next vigilante mutant, super soldier, martial arts extraordinaire, tin can suit building kid. Anyone can wear the mask.”

The screen fades to black and white text appears.

‘With great power comes great responsibility. Peter Benjamin Parker.

Peter was killed as Spider Man in a battle.


End file.
